


Time To Bring You (Home)

by Oreocat155338



Series: Konoha Adoption of Missing-nin [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Team 7 starts coming together, Tiny child Zabuza, Well not really, he's a preteen but shhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 18:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19156771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreocat155338/pseuds/Oreocat155338
Summary: The story continues when Team 7 (plus Zabuza and Haku) return to Kohona.





	Time To Bring You (Home)

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah aren't working on mobile rn but I'll try again later
> 
> Also that haitus I mentioned is still on, this is just something I write just to write. 13 weeks and we'll be through!

"Genma." Kakashi greeted him as he walked up… Trailed by two preteens. 

 

"Kakashi, I know that neither of these two after your students." His voice held an ounce of caution. 

 

"They're training." Kakashi was unperturbed. "This is a more important matter." Kakashi paused, ensuring that he had Genma's full attention. "Meet Haku-" the taller of the two waved. "- and Zabuza."

 

It was clear that he wasn't going to say anything else until Genma responded, so he turned his attention to the preteens. The taller one - Haku - looked female - but so did Orochimaru, so that didn't mean anything - with long black hair and a long kimono.

The second - Zabuza - was scowling, arms crossed in a way that suggested he didn't want to be there, calluses on his hands suggesting that he frequently held a weapon.

 

"Of the Mist?" He asked with a sigh, and Kakashi nodded. "Why me?"

 

"Because I can't." Kakashi replied. "I already have a team. Zabuza is an assassin, and Haku is quick and skilled with senbon. I figured it was right up your alley."

 

Genma wanted to say no. He wanted to turn Kakashi around, send the two missing-nin to another jounin to teach. To inspire loyalty to Konoha.

 

But he knew that Kakashi didn't really trust very many people. And those that he did trust were either too crazy to trust with these two, or already teaching a team.

 

"Fine." He agreed. "I'll take them. But you owe me for this Hakate."

 

***

 

"Are you sure about this?" The Hokage asked. "You've always refused students before."

 

"Not at all." Genma cheerfully replied. "But I've gotta take some sometime. Otherwise I'll won't up like Kakashi. Besides, they already know what they're doing so less work for me."

 

"But you'll spend more energy convincing them to give us their loyalty." The Hokage pointed out.

 

"I've already given Kakashi my word." Genma said. "I'm not going to back out now." Sarutobi frowned, but nodded, digging the forms that Genma had brought with him.

 

***

 

"Now that that's taken care of we can get back to training." Kakashi informed his students.

 

"Like we've stopped since Wave." Sakura half-heartedly complained.

 

"What do we need to work on?" Sasuke asked, acknowledging Kakashi's experience in the subject.

  
  


"Teamwork, for one." Came the reply. "Aside from that, you've done fairly well in my absence." Sasuke nodded. "So, for now we'll continue what you started. Naruto will work on taijutsu, and Sakura on stamina. I'll be working with you for the next couple hours teaching you about the Sharingan. At lunch I'll see how everyone's doing and we'll go from there." He or this hands together before making two shadow clones. "Now go."

 

***

 

While they ate Kakashi painted a seal around their training ground. It was purely from memory - but then, he'd always had a good memory, even before he's gotten Obito's Sharingan.

 

A privacy seal, one designed by his Sensei, capable of hiding them from both didn't and sound.

 

When they returned, he spoke.

 

"Mornings will continue the way they have been." He told them. "Afternoons, however… Will change on a daily basis. To start, we're going to talk. We are going to spill some S-rank secrets." His students stilled, sensing the seriousness of the situation. "These are the sorry if secrets that I'll wind up in T&I, or executed for telling you. You  _ cannot _ let anyone even  _ guess _ that you know. Understand?"

 

They paused, glancing at each other. Wondering if they could do it then-

 

"I can keep it a secret." Naruto was the one to speak up.

 

Unsurprising, it inspections his teammates to respond in mind.

 

"So can I." They retorted in sync. Kakashi stared for a moment, judging their sincerity. Then-

 

"Let's start with…" He paused. " My Sharingan."

 

And within a couple hours, he'd told them… almost everything. About Obito, about the Kyubii-

 

And about Naruto's mother. About Ushizo.

 

But not about Naruto's father. 

  
  


He ensured that they knew that he knew, but told them they would have to earn that knowledge.

 

Then, one that was over, he started with their specialties.

 

"Sasuke, with the Sharingan you can learn almost anything." Kakashi said. "The only exception I've found is Fuuinjutsu."  _ But that's Naruto's heritage _ went unsaid. 

"Naruto, when your mother spoke about Fuuinjutsu, it sounded almost love a loving thing that few could understand. It almost seemed like the Uzumaki clan had a bloodline limit, that understood it so well." Naruto grinned, and Kakashi turned his attention to his third student.

"Sakura, with your chakra control, you'd make a great med-nin. It you could go into Genjutsu. You could pick up Fuuinjutsu if you so wished.

"Really, the three of you could cost to make your speciality anything. There are some things you'll be better at than other, but no matter what you choose, I'll support you."

 

And they chose.


End file.
